The Ventilator's Last Breath
by ArisaAriyoshi
Summary: Gohan is involved in an auto mobile accident that ultimately costs him his life. Told from Pan's point of view, character death


_**The Ventilator's Last Breath**_

"_Your father's been in an accident, we have to go to Waimunga Hospice." Sobbed my mother._

_Faffy had just started a job there a year ago, the job requires him to be in Waimunga city all afternoon and night._

_Away from me, mum and my little sister Taiyaki._

_My grandpa rushes to out house, sobbing his heart out._

_As is Grandma, daddy was her little boy._

_Grandpa, Grandma, Uncle Goten, Mum, Taiyaki, Piccolo and I all hold hands and there we are outside of Waimunga hospice._

"_Hi we're Son Gohan's parents, and this is his younger brother, his wife, his two daughters and his friend, Piccolo" says Grandpa._

"_Sure, right this way" said the receptionist, leading us up ten floors up to the Intensive Care Unit._

_There was a small blue door, with lots of tiny lights popping out and a computer with a picture of my eleven year old Super saiyan father holding up a telescope as the desktop background._

_I look down at the name tag; the writing on it confirms my worst nightmare._

" _Son Gohan"_

_We walk inside the door, and there's my poor father, lying helplessly on a bed,a ventilator feeding down his neck, a couple of small tubes protrude from his neck, connected to a large machine, a computer attached to the machine says that there is no vital organ functions detected._

_The doctor walks up to me and says the words I do not want to hear._

"_Pan, your father's brain isn't working properly and that means that your mother and grandparents have to consider turning off the machines so daddy can go to heaven."_

_Grandpa's already lying on top of daddy, sobbing his heart out and screaming like a baby, Grandma's screaming just as loud as him and mommy and Mr. Piccolo are also crying._

_The Loud Ventilator hissing is almost censored by the wails of everyone including myself._

_How could they take him from me, some lousy drunk driver, sure they didn't know that daddy was tired from his job but that didn't give them any right to go out drinking and taking a person's life._

_Grandpa gets Kibito Kai and Old Kai to see if his starseed or soul are able to be resurrected by the Dragonballs._

_The look sad and speak to Grandpa who collapses crying his heart out._

"_I WANT HIM BACK, GIVE ME BACK MY BABY NOW!!!" he pleads to the Kaiohshins "I'D DO ANYTHING EVEN SACRAFICE MYSELF TO BRING BACK MY BABY BOY!!"_

"_Sorry Goku" frowns Kibito Kai "Not even the biggest sacrifice can bring back your son……I'm sorry"_

"_Chichi and I shouldn't have done it" cried Grandpa "We shouldn't have had sex on our honeymoon, we shouldn't have, then we wouldn't have had a child that could only live for forty-one stinking years!"_

"_NO GOKU, WE COULD HAVE STILL HAD SEX AND HAD OUR BABY, I WISH I DIDN'T PUSH HIM SO HARD TO STUDTY OR WORK!!" screamed Grandma as tears fell trough her eyes._

"_and I could have kept Gohan…" cried Piccolo_

_The other Z fighters arrive as does Ms Erasa and Mr Sharpener._

_Grandpa Goku screams his heart out at Mr Vegeta that "he's even lucky that it wasn't Trunks at the accident" and runs out of the hospital crying._

_Mr Vegeta, to my surprise, isn't angry at what Grandpa said; he looks at Grandma and apologizes about her loss._

_He talks about how he was crazy when Mr Future Trunks first died at the hands of Cell, and going berserk and revenge-bent and ending up injured._

_He says that Kakarot as he called Grandpa, had every right to rip at him/_

_Grandpa enters the hospital, red eyed and still crying, apologizes to Mr Vegeta and decided that it was time, we let Daddy go._

_Goku pulls the plug on both the Machines._

_We watched as the vital organ machine's wheels stop spinning and then we watched as the Ventilator let out its last breath._

_As soon as that last whoosh and the flatline sound went on the vital signs monitor, we were all overcome with grief and all started crying._

_I fell on top of my father's corpse sobbing as he was lead away into the morgue._

_After the funeral passed I was very depressed for years, I just sat there in bed, sobbing and even got expelled from various schools for just sitting there crying and disrupting the class and not getting any work done._

_Mum never got married again, she had many ex boyfriends, all of them were cold hearted cheaters, playboys and one even broke Taiyaki's legs._

_I waited and waited, then I met a guy just like my grandpa, we got married and had a child, I named him Gohan III, after Daddy and my great great grandfather._

_He grew up to be like Daddy, Grandpa wanted him to be just like Daddy, even giving him to Piccolo as a Martial Arts Student instead of training him himself._

_Years later, my little boy became a bookworm and had a daughter just like Daddy did; he named her "Pan" after myself._

_I waited 12 years for him to get that horrible job and die in the same way as his grandfather but the years past, he grew old and saw his daughters graduate like my father would have if he hadn't been taken._

_Today, Grandpa is 157 years old, my son is 58 and I am 82, Grandma passed away a few months ago, and Uncle Goten followed her, Taiyaki is 79 and happily married and my husband is also 82._

_We live happily and my granddaughter is engaged to be married to another Grandpa-clone._

_**THE END**_


End file.
